


Prompto Gets a Blowjob for Christmas

by Bramblepelt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bramblepelt/pseuds/Bramblepelt
Summary: Prompto gets a blowjob for Christmas. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Prompto Gets a Blowjob for Christmas

“Alright dude, so what was the big deal you wanted me to get over right now for?” Prompto asked, obvious anxiety creeping over his features.

He was so fucking cute when he was nervous. He was so fucking cute all the time.

“Well, you remember when you said you didn’t want me to buy you anything for Christmas?” Noct asked, trying to put on his most suave ‘I am the Prince of Lucius voted most eligible bachelor 2 years in a row by Insomnia Magazine’ voice.

“Uh yeah, I’d say I was pretty explicit about that.” Prompto’s anxiety seemed to lessen but was still evident. They’d had the conversation a month ago. Even though they’d been friends for four years now, he was still all weird about Noct buying him things. Like it implied he was taking advantage of him or something and it wasn’t just Noct believing his best bud deserved nice things because he was a nice person. He still had all those hangups and it was incredibly inconvenient. He wanted to buy him all the coolest game systems and video games and camera accessory shit and his own golden chocobo or whatever, but he got so uncomfortable when he so much as let him borrow his half used pencil because it was a very nice pencil.

To be fair it really was a nice pencil.

But no matter, it just meant Noct had to get creative when it came to showering his best friend with everything he deserved. And this year, oh man, he had it in the bag. He was going to give Prompto the best Christmas present ever. He could do this. He was the Prince of Lucius, future King, he was a brave and noble man from a long line of ridiculously amazing people. He could absolutely see this plan through.

He just needed a little more liquid courage.

So he grabbed his cup of hot chocolate he’d spiked with the espresso liqueur he stole from Ignis’ apartment (borrowed, he borrowed the bottle) and downed it. He had tried to pace himself, as alcohol tended to make him more drowsy than normal. And drowsy was not the state he wanted to be in tonight. But he figured the adrenaline racing through his veins would counteract the effects and everything would be fine.

Prompto was sitting on the couch, confused, waiting for Noct to expand on his train of thought.

“Well…” He started, trying to saunter to the couch in a sexy manner like Jeff Goldblum in Jurassic Park. That man knew how to saunter. “I realized I didn’t need to pay anything to get you the perfect gift this year.”

It was at this point that Noct had hoped Prompto would either catch on or at least lighten up a bit, but he still looked confused and panicky.

“Dude, are you feeling okay? Your face is red…” Now he just looked genuinely concerned.

Fuck, this wasn’t working.

“Why are you acting all weird? I thought you’d just wanna like, make out or something?” 

Oh thank the Gods, yes, his opening, thank you Prompto.

“Yes. Yes I do.” And with that Noct was on top of Prompto, straddling his hips, one hand curling into Prmpto’s hair and the other cradling his chin back into that perfect angle that let Noct just get his tongue as deep inside as he wanted. Prompto immediately moaned into it, and Gods if that hadn’t become Noct’s favorite sound almost instantly the first time he’d heard it. Prompto’s arms wrapped around his waist, one hand gently moving under Noct’s shirt and up his back. Somehow Prompto just instinctively knew the exact spot to rub right there, at the base of his scar, that released all of his tension and made everything feel even more electric.

How had it only been three months? They already knew each other so damn well, it was like they’d been intimate like this the entire time. But no, just three months ago they finally realized they both equally had super gay feelings and they were valid and reciprocated, and thus passed the last three months of gentle kisses turn heavy make outs turn grinding against each other over their clothes.

Not tonight. Tonight Noct was ready to take things a little bit further. So when he felt that sweet hardness forming in Prompto’s tight pants he pulled back, taking a moment to really drink in the sight of Prompto with his head tilted back, lips red, eyes closed, and pouting at Noct’s sudden disappearance. Noct reached down and gently rubbed his hand over Prompto’s clothed erection, eliciting an even sweeter moan than the last one. He leaned back over to his freckled face, passing by Prompto’s expectant lips, and whispered in his ear, “I wanna give you that present now.”

The sound Prompto made was absolutely out of this world as realization finally struck.

“Uh huh, yes, please…” Prompto whined back.

Noct smiled against his cheek and pressed a kiss there, then to his jawline, his neck, and his collarbone before sliding out of his lap and settling on his knees on the plush carpet. Gods being here between Prompto’s legs had to be the best place in the world, he thought. Noct couldn’t help drawing the foreplay out a little longer, as he leaned back over and started running his mouth over Prompto’s belly, lifting his shirt over his chest. Prompto made an anxious sound, that Noct dismissed with a shush.

“Gods Prom you’re beautiful.” He said, running his lips and tongue over all the stretch marks and freckles and everything he knew his boyfriend was self conscious about but Noct loved. He hoped one day Prompto could love all these bits of himself as much as Noct did.

Prompto relaxed into the touches and finished taking his shirt off. He started running his hands through Noct’s hair, making the Prince feel like actually purring. Alright, it was time to venture into uncharted territory. Noct undid Prompto’s belt with shaky hands, working at the button and the zipper before pulling down at the waistband until Prompto got the message, lifting up just enough to slide out of his pants.

“Mmm, Noct, it’s not fair.” Prompto whined.

“What’s not?” He asked, running his tongue over the sensitive skin right above the elastic of his underwear.

“I’m the only one half naked here.” He laughed.

“Oh, how rude of me.” Noct grinned, removing his shirt and leaning forward to get another deep kiss in, letting his skin rest on Prompto’s. “Better?” He asked.

“Yea huh.” Prompto mumbled in return.

From this angle he could feel Promto’s erection, now incredibly hard, rubbing against his stomach.

It was time. He could do this. He could suck dick.

Noct curled his fingers around the waistband and gently pulled down, just enough to let Prompto’s length spring free. Gods. Gods damnit it was perfect. Just like the rest of him. He looked up to see his boyfriend covering his eyes with one hand. Shit, he was embarrassed. That wouldn’t do. He took Prompto’s hand away from his face and slowly wrapped his mouth around the index finger. 

Prompto sucked in air between his teeth and instinctively raised his hips in expectation. 

Now or never.

Trying desperately not to overthink it, Noct let pure lust guide him as he ran his tongue from base to tip and- shit, the noise Prompto made somehow was even better than the last one. It gave him all the motivation he needed to keep going, licking that sweet precum that was starting to form before just taking the entire head of Prompto’s cock into his mouth.

The noises, fuck, the noises just kept getting better.

Noct sucked gently, running his tongue around the head, just exploring and trying to figure out what made his boyfriend feel the best. Luckily he’d had experience with his own dick, so he had a pretty good idea of what probably felt nice. But he didn’t want to assume.

Both of Prompto’s hands were now wrapping tightly in Noct’s hair. So he could safely assume he was on the right track. He took his cock a little bit deeper, letting the head brush against the roof of his mouth and trying to make a comfortable amount of suction happen. Prompto’s hips bucked up again, and damn Noct couldn’t wait until they were both comfortable enough that he could just relax and let Prompto fuck his mouth like this.

He needed a little more experience, first.

He edged it in a little bit deeper, flirting with the back of his throat, until he found he had reached his physical limit. It wasn’t nearly as deep as he’d hoped he could take, but this was his first time after all. They could work on it. Together. A lot.

In the meantime he decided to compensate with his hand, letting a little saliva drool from his mouth for lubrication. He applied gentle pressure at the base and started stroking in synch with his mouth, up and down, nice and slow.

“Fuck! Noct, fuck damn- shit. Shit shit, fuck, oh Noct. Noctnoctnoct-”

Prompto’s hips were bucking fervently, hands gripping his hair tight. He was close. He could do this part. He was so ready for this, he wanted to taste Prompto and swallow him so bad. And in a moment he was rewarded with exactly that. So much, it was warm and salty and unlike anything he’d ever tasted before in his life. He swallowed as quickly as he could, leaving his mouth firmly in place until he was sure Prompto was completely spent. 

He pulled back, content he’d gotten every bit of it, and took in the beautiful sight in front of him. Prompto was just done, completely relaxed, breathing heavily, face red, bangs stuck to his sweaty forehead. Just absolutely perfect. With a kiss to his chest, Noct pulled Prompto’s underwear back over his softening cock, and guided him down so they were both lying, limbs tangled, on the couch.

“Wow…” Was all the blonde had to say.

“I told you. Merry Christmas, nerd.” Noct said, pressing another kiss to his soaked brow.

“What about you? I...I can…” No, he was incredibly worn out and half asleep. And besides…

“I uh, I jacked off three times today thinking about doing this so. I’m good.” Noct reassured him. Prompto laughed, snuggling his face into Noct’s neck.

“Maybe tomorrow, then…” He said sleepily.

“Yeah. Tomorrow…”

**Author's Note:**

> @pandalots on twitter
> 
> bramblepeltao3.tumblr.com on tumblr


End file.
